resfirado
by the-precious-princess
Summary: una detallillo por parte de Shuichi y la presion del nuevo libro de Yuki, hacen ke lo corra de la casa, pero eso hace que Shuichi se enferme, la culpa d Yuki lo hace cambiar de parecer y de actitud para con Shuichi, lemon, yaoi, mejor lean y dejen reviews
1. lluvia

Gripa

Resfriado

Capitulo 1 : lluvia

ya estoy en casa!!- dijo Shuichi cuando llego al departamento que aun compartía con Yuki

si – se escucho la voz del novelista en el estudio

Shuichi dejo su mochila y busco a su pareja, llego al estudio y se sentó en el banco que tenia el escritor a su lado, mientras Yuki seguía escribiendo lo que seria su próximo libro, no faltaba mucho para que terminara y la entrega del borrador seria pronto. Shuichi estuvo callado al principio, mirando como los dedos de su amante volaban sobre el teclado del portátil, miraba fijamente, como no queriendo perder detalle alguno de sus movimientos, pronto su mente comenzó a divagar, imaginando como se sentirían esos toques en su piel, los rápidos movimientos de los dedos de Yuki sobre su espalda, su pecho, su cuerpo; de un momento a otro se descubrió deseando esas caricias, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, desvió la mirada del teclado, dicho gesto no paso desapercibido por Yuki, quien noto el sonrojo del chico.

que te sucede? –pregunto

na-nada – respondió nervioso ante la pregunta de Yuki

bien – dijo volviendo su mirada al su portátil

Yuki?…

Mmm?...- mientras volvía su mirada a donde se encontraba sentado Shuichi, quien se acerco a el hasta unir sus labios con los del escritor, quien se sorprendió por el gesto. Shuichi intento prolongar el beso, pero Yuki no le dejo.

Basta – dijo una vez que se separo

Pe-pero Yuki...

Tengo que terminar esto – dijo señalando la lap-top

Pero solo era un beso –dijo bajando la mirada

Si te vas a poner insoportable, mejor vete…- dijo Yuki regresando a su trabajo

Yuki…- el chico se levanto y reteniendo sus lagrimas, salio de la habitación, camino por el pasillo, tomo su mochila y salio del departamento.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Yuki detuvo su escritura al ver como un rayo iluminaba la habitación, imaginaba que Shuichi aun estaría de camino a casa, de repente recordó el beso de hace escasos minutos, toco sus labios con su mano, como queriendo volver a sentirlo, retiro su mano de sus labios y tomo el teléfono, sintió el impulso de llamarlo y decirle que regresara, pero se detuvo al recodar que el mismo lo había corrido y que de cualquier manera tenia que terminar de escribir la novela y con Shuichi ahí no seria capaz de terminar a tiempo, así que dejo el teléfono y volvió a escribir.

Mientras Shuichi caminaba lentamente a casa, recordando como Yuki le había corrido, caminaba lentamente por la calle cuando un rayo ilumino el cielo, dando paso a una fuerte lluvia, el cantante vio como toda la gente huía de la lluvia y se refugiaba de ella en tiendas y locales de comida, pero a el no parecía calarle, al contrario siguió su camino, lentamente, como si disfrutara de esa lluvia, mientras dejaba escapar sus lagrimas y estas se confundían con ella; durante toda esa semana Yuki se la había pasado encerrado en el estudio escribiendo, cuando llegaba a casa no le prestaba atención y por las mañanas el nunca estaba a su lado, de hecho no sabia a donde iba, pero sabia que si se lo preguntaba se enojaría con el, así que esa semana en realidad había sido nefasta, sin contar con que K, ya le estaba exigiendo las nuevas letras, en las cuales, por cierto, no se podía concentrar, no se sentía con ánimos para escribir.

Después de caminar casi una hora debajo de la lluvia, se detuvo frente a la casa de sus padres, busco en el fondo de la mochila su viejo llavero de kumagoro, parecía ser tarde o que nadie estaba en casa, ya que todas las luces estaban apagadas, entro sin hacer ruido, subió hasta su antigua habitación, dejo su mochila y se saco la ropa mojada, reemplazándola por una seca, se tumbo en su cama y trato de no recordar a Yuki, sin mucho éxito.

Por la mañana aun se sentía cansado, no había podido dormir, ni mucho menos descansar, con pesar se levanto de la cama y busco entre sus ropas algo limpio y una toalla y se dirigió al baño, se ducho rápidamente y bajo a la cocina, para tomar cualquier cosa de desayuno y correr a NG, o K-san lo mataría por llegar tarde una vez mas. En la sala de Bad Luck, esperaban la llegada de Shuichi.

lariiihoooo!!- grito a modo de saludo

hola Shuichi – respondió Hiro mirándolo – te sucede algo?

Hee?! No porque?? – dijo extrañado el cantante

Te ves…- pensó buscando la palabra correcta – cansado

Pues no pude dormir bien anoche pero… me siento perfectamente – mintió

Ok… - dijo el guitarrista dando por terminada esa conversación, dándose la vuelta para volver a tomar su guitarra cuando…

aaachu!!

Shuichi, no me digas que te enfermaste por la lluvia de anoche? – dijo Hiro a su amigo

Pues…eso parece – dijo algo apenado

O no!! Y tenemos una presentación en una semana!!- dijo histérico como siempre Sakano

tranquilícese Sakano-san, prometo aliviarme para ese día – dijo Shuichi, quien había olvidado por completo la presentación, que sinceramente no ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en su lista de prioridades.

sure?! – pregunto K, quien acaba de llegar al lugar

si! – respondió firmemente

well, then…work! – dijo k-san, tomando su mágnum preparado para disparar en caso necesario, así todos tomaron sus instrumentos y trabajaban.

Sin embrago Shuichi no podía concentrarse en nada mas que Yuki, quería saber el por que de su comportamiento, si es que acaso su relación terminaría pronto o que era lo que estaba pasando…


	2. fiebre

Capitulo 2 : fiebre

Capitulo 2 : fiebre

Salieron más tarde de NG y a Shuichi le dolía la cabeza, así que Hiro se ofreció llevarlo a casa de Yuki, ya que notaba la tristeza de su amigo y sabía que la única causa que lo podía tener así, era aquel escritor, al que tanto amaba, así que subieron a al moto y una vez frente a la casa de este, Shuichi se bajo

gracias Hiro, nos vemos mañana – dijo a modo de despedida

seguro que no quieres que me espere? – pregunto una vez mas

seguro, gracias! – contesto, y después de eso corrió al interior del edificio, donde subió por ascensor hasta el piso donde vivía Yuki.

Camino decidido hasta la puerta de departamento, dudo en llamar, así que entro sin hacerlo, igual que la noche anterior, dejo sus cosas cerca de la entrada y camino hasta el estudio, Yuki no se encontraba ahí, creyó que tal vez estaría dormido en la sala, se asomo, pero encontró el sofá vació; busco al escritor por toda la casa, pero no lo encontró, estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas con Yuki. Así que se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, buscando entretenerse mientras el llegaba, pero sintió como el sueño, el dolor de cabeza y la pesadez del resfriado que había pescado la noche anterior, lo hicieron caer, apago el aparato y se recostó el sofá cuero, el frío de este lo sintió muy bien, así que se dejo llevar por el sueño.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Un automóvil extranjero se acercó al complejo departamentario, estacionándose en las cocheras del edificio, llevaba ya un par de horas fuera de casa, así que regreso para terminar su trabajo, subió y al entrar noto que las cosas de Shuichi estaban ahí, sin embrago todo estaba en perfecto silencio, cosa casi imposible cuando se trataba del cantante, así que se dirigió directamente a la sala, donde lo encontró dormido, en el sofá, se veía tan tranquilo, que no le dieron ganas de despertarlo, pero si había ido ahí era por alguna razón y si solamente quería dormir pues por lo menos que se fuera a la cama, que el no iba a ocupar esa noche.

Así que tomo su hombro y lo sacudió suavemente para hacerlo que se despertara, el chico soltó un ligero gemido a modo de protesta, Yuki trato de nuevo…

-Shuichi, despierta…- dijo cerca del odio del cantante

-Mmmm… – dijo entre abriendo los ojos – Yuki…?– dijo con la voz adormilada

-si te ibas a dormir te hubieras ido a la cama – dijo tranquilamente

Yuki, mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza del chico, percatándose de la alta temperatura que tenia.

-yo quería esperarte pero…

-tienes fiebre, baka!!

-he? – dijo sin terminar de entender las palabras de Yuki

-ven – dijo tomándolo de la mano y haciéndolo levantarse del sofá, pero una vez que estuvo de pie y se dispuso a dar un paso cayo de rodillas al suelo – Shuichi…- Yuki comenzó a preocuparse, eso no era normal en Shuichi, así que lo cargo hasta la habitación.

Lo dejo en la cama, para después ir a buscar medicina o algo con que bajarle la fiebre, se sentía culpable, si la noche pasada le hubiera llamado y le hubiera dicho que regresara, ahora no estaría enfermo, encontró un antihistamínico (medicina con la ke se supone ke se cura el resfriado y la gripa y esas cosas), sirvió un vaso con agua y lo llevo a la habitación, lo dejo en la mesa de noche y dio la pastilla a Shuichi

- tómatela – dijo suavemente, el chico solo asintió, tomo el vaso y trago la pastilla. – duerme – el chico se recostó de nuevo en la cama, mientras Yuki se llevaba el vaso y se disponía a salir de la habitación, sintió como la débil mano de Shuichi tiraba de su camisa, volvió su mirada hacia el cantante

-no-no te vayas, por…favor – dijo casi en susurro

-bien no me iré, solo dejare esto…- dijo refiriéndose al vaso, la mano del chico lo soltó.

Fue a la cocina y dejo el vaso, después al estudio y tomo su portátil, para regresar al lado de Shuichi, se sentó en la cama, a un lado del chico que aun estaba esperándolo y una vez que Yuki se acomodo a su lado se dejo vencer por el sueño una vez mas.

Yuki se mantuvo toda la noche despierto, mientras trabajaba y checaba de vez en cuando como seguía la temperatura de Shuichi, que parecía no bajar. Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana cuando, Yuki sintió que la fiebre de Shuichi estaba empeorando, así que dejo su trabajo a un lado y fue una bandeja con agua fría y paños, mojo uno y lo puso en la frente del chico, que pareció sentir alivio ante el frió del agua, aunque aun dormía. El resto de la noche pasó de la misma forma, mientras Yuki escribía cada vez menos y estaba mas al pendiente de Shuichi.


	3. descanso

Capitulo 3 : descanso

Capitulo 3 : descanso

El teléfono sonó en el espacioso despacho del presidente de NG Records

-bueno?

-Seguchi…

-que pasa Eiri-san?

-a mi nada, solo que Shuichi no ira hoy

-Shindo-kun?, por que?

-Esta resfriado

-Ya veo…

-Adiós – dijo cortante para terminar la llamada

Yuki colgaba el teléfono, para llamar ahora a su editora, tenía que pedir un poco mas de tiempo, pues no lograría terminar el libro a tiempo, no ahora que Shuichi estaba así de enfermo.

La fiebre le había bajando un poco, pero aun se encontraba en dormido.

-Shuichi… despierta – Yuki lo sacudió – Shuichi…

-Mmmm…Yu…ki – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-Shuichi levántate, necesitas bañarte, haber si así te baja la fiebre

-Pero…ya es tarde y tengo que ir a NG…

-No iras, ya le avise a Seguchi

-Yuki…

Sin decir nada más el chico se levanto lentamente de la cama ayudado por Yuki, quien aun temía que el chico volviera a caer de rodillas como la noche anterior, le ayudo a llegar al baño, para después meterse con el, Shuichi parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba estaba bastante débil y ausente para notarlo, Yuki le ayudo a vestirse una vez que terminaron de bañarse, lo hizo que se recostara en la cama, le dio la medicina y volvió a tomar su lap-top, para sentarse a su lado; el chico se acomodo en las piernas del escritor, buscando el calor de este, quien no se negó al gesto, sino al contrario, dejo su portátil a un lado y se dedico a acariciar los húmedos cabellos del chico que ahora dormía en sus piernas; el chico al que quería tanto, como este lo desesperaba (y vaya que era mucho); ese chico que ahora se encontraba resfriado por su culpa…

Abrió lentamente ojos, parecía que ya era de tarde, aun cuando la luz no pasaba por las persianas de la ventana de la habitación, sentía la calidez de la cama, froto con su mano sus ojos, para aclarar su vista y después de eso poder levantarse de donde se encontraba recostado, paso su mano por sus cabellos encontrándose con otra que no era suya, levantó la vista para encontrar una imagen que nunca imagino ver, Yuki estaba sentado en la cama con su portátil a un lado, una de sus manos se encontraba en su cabeza, y la otra parecía estar cerca de su lap-top, pero sin prestarle atención, el aun dormía, como si lo hubiese estado cuidando mientras el dormía, trato de levantarse sin despertarlo, pero no funciono, la cama se sacudió levemente ante los movimientos del chico y esto despertó a Yuki

-Baka… - dijo aun adormilado – que haces?

-Lo siento Yuki – dijo en voz baja, como si quisiera hacerlo volver a dormir. El escritor coloco su mano en la frente del chico, sorprendiendo a este.

-Yu-Yuki

-Ya te bajo la fiebre – aseguro, el chico solo asintió – te sientes mejor?

-Si – dijo levantándose a la altura de Yuki, para darle un beso en los labios, al que este no se negó - gracias

Yuki solo le regalo una calida sonrisa, para después volverse a quedar dormido.


	4. perdon

Capitulo 4 : perdón

Yuki durmió toda esa tarde, mientras Shuichi se dedico a escribir un par de estrofas que podrían ser parte de una de las nuevas canciones de Bad Luck, por la noche, Yuki abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras con su mano busco el cuerpo de su amante en la cama, pero no lo encontró ahí, escucho algo de ruido en la cocina y suponiendo que era Shuichi, se levanto para ir con el, mas bien para evitar un posible desastre en su cocina. Sin decir una palabra, observo como el chico de cabellos rosados intentaba bajar un recipiente, se acerco silenciosamente y sin que el chico se diera cuenta se puso detrás de él, tomo con sus manos la cadera de Shuichi y lo levanto para que alcanzara su objetivo.

- Yuki!?

-mmm? – dijo a modo de pregunta

-te desperté?, lo siento – pregunto tomando el traste que necesitaba

-no – respondió, mientras bajaba al chico hasta que este toco nuevamente el piso

Shuichi dio la vuelta para poder ver a Yuki, parecía estar tranquilo, el también lo miraba, sin decir nada.

-lo siento – dijo Shuichi rompiendo el silencio

-de que hablas? – preguntó extrañado

-por que tuviste que cuidar de mi, me iré enseguida, solo quería…- Yuki le cayo con un beso, al que Shuichi correspondió enseguida, sin embargo había algo diferente en ese beso, no parecía ser Yuki el que lo estaba besando, el solía darle besos apasionados, pero este, era un beso mas…tierno, no podía negar que le gustaba pero aun así se sentía extraño…

Cuando termino el beso, Yuki se alejo de los labios del cantante, quien se encontraba un tanto confundido por el cambio de actitud del novelista. Yuki aun estaba delante del chico, con las manos recargadas en la cómoda de la cocina, como aprisionando al chico, que lo miraba con el rostro lleno de dudas, tratando de escudriñar en los ojos del escritor, una respuesta a su mayor duda, por que se portaba así con el?...

- Yuki… - no le dio tiempo de articular nada mas, volvió a tomar posesión de los labios del chico, un beso lleno de deseo y ternura, recorriendo cada parte de la boca del otro, ambos se entregaban al beso, mientras las manos del rubio pasaron de la cómoda a la cadera del cantante, mientras este enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de Yuki, haciendo el beso mas profundo y restando todo el espacio que quedaba

entre ellos.

Las manos de Yuki se colaron por debajo de la playera que usaba el chico, acariciando los pezones de este, un gemido salio de su garganta, perdiéndose en los labios del otro, una de las manos del escritor bajo por el

abdomen de Shuichi y llego hasta su espalda y aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo y sin romper el beso, lo hizo elevarse hasta quedar sentado en la cómoda donde antes estuvo recargado, con Yuki entre sus piernas, besando y lamiendo su cuello, dando leves mordiscos en la suave y sensible piel de su amante, excitando de sobremanera al chico. Las manos de Shuichi pararon en la nuca del escritor, atrayéndolo mas hacia su pecho, donde Yuki jugaba con los endurecidos pezones del chico de cabellos rosados, mordisqueándolos, chupándolos, como si de un dulce se tratara…

-ahh!! – otro gemido salio de la boca del cantante, mientras la mano de Yuki buscaba su pequeña entrada. Introdujo un dedo – aahh!!

Espero solo un par de segundos antes de comenzar a moverse en el, provocando espasmos en Shuichi, ondas de placer recorrían el cuerpo del chico, dándose a notar en su erecto miembro, el escritor se percato de ello, haciéndose cargo de el al instante, bajando su mano que anteriormente se ocupaba de los botones rosados del pecho de su amante, una vez que envolvió con su mano la hombría del chico, introdujo dos dedos mas en el cuerpo del cantante. Las manos de Shuichi buscaron los botones de la camisa de Yuki, así como sus labios buscaban desesperadamente los labios del novelista; y mientras se fundían en un nuevo y apasionado beso, el cantante se deshizo de la camisa y el pantalón del escritor, sus manos recorrieron el recién descubierto pecho de su amante, tocando cada parte, grabándola por enésima vez en su mente.

Las manos de Shuichi decidieron liberar por fin al duro miembro de su pareja, dándole a entender también, que necesitaba sentirlo dentro, Yuki entendió el mensaje, así que retiro sus dedos del húmedo interior del chico, para reemplazarlos por su miembro, entrando lentamente para no lastimarlo, el pelirosado se aferro a la espalda de Yuki sabiendo que esa pequeña molestia pronto se convertiría en el placer que ansiaba desde hacia cerca de una semana, abrió los ojos al sentirlo completamente dentro, así que sin esperar mas, comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que el miembro del novelista entrara y saliera de el. El espacio entre la cómoda y los cajones que estaban sobre ella, era muy poco, así que decidió cambiar de lugar, tomo a Shuichi en sus brazos y sin salir de el lo llevo hasta la mesa, recostándolo sobre ella, una vez ahí, volvió a marcar el ritmo que los llevaría a su propio paraíso, movió su cadera hasta que sus movimientos se emparejaron a los del cantante.

-Yu…ki…ahh!...mas

Yuki no tardo mucho en cumplir la petición – mejor dicho orden – del chico, quien se levanto de la mesa para poder pegarse al cuerpo del escritor, sintiendo así, como alcanzaba un punto extremadamente sensible en el, un gemido mas salio de su labios, una vez mas Yuki alcanzo ese punto, sabia que si seguían así terminarían pronto, incluso el, pero eso no le importaba, ya que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, también deseaba estar así con el desde hacia mucho, solo que su editora le había estado presionando con el borrador del libro, otro gemido de Shuichi lo saco de sus pensamientos, sintió como la entrada del cantante se ceñía mas sobre su miembro, sabia que Shuichi terminaría pronto. Aun así incremento la fuerza y profundidad de sus embestidas – si es que aun se podía – arrancando mas gemidos de los labios del chico.

-aaaahhhhh!!!! – Shuichi termino entre los abdómenes de ambos, sin embargo, un par diminutos después, Yuki terminaba en el interior del cantante, soltando un ronco y sordo gemido.

Mientras regularizaban sus respiraciones, Yuki se recostó en el pecho del chico, escucho como aun se le dificultaba respirar y como su corazón se tranquilizaba poco a poco, no supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron de ese modo, hasta que por fin Yuki rompió el silencio.

-perdón...- dijo llamando la atención de Shuichi - lamento que te hayas resfriado… - dijo levantándose del pecho del cantante para verlo a los ojos.

-Yuki… - el chico se encontró con la mirada del escritor, quien lo cayo con un beso mas, disfrutando de cada rocé de sus lenguas, de cada caricia, como si en ello se les fuera la vida, como si fuera el ultimo beso que compartirían…


	5. te amo

Capitulo 5 : te amo

Amaneció en la cama, aunque ni siquiera supo como llego hasta ahí, recordó haber estado acostado sobre la mesa de la cocina, con Yuki encima de el, volteo el rostro, sonrojado al recordar la noche anterior, miro a su lado y Yuki estaba ahí, aun dormía, con esa tierna expresión en su rostro, tranquillo, como si nada en el mundo importara, Shuichi aparto un rebelde mechón de la cara de su amante, rozando levemente la suave piel del hombre que dormía a su lado, cuando retiro su mano, sintió como la dorada mirada del escritor se posaba en el

-lo siento, te desperté…- se disculpo, callando al notar la mirada que le dirigía el hombre de cabello rubio, que esta vez no era una mirada de enojo, como solía ser cada vez que el cantante le despertaba sin querer, sino al contrario era una mirada calida, dulce, amable…

- buenos días –dijo, ignorando la reciente disculpa del chico de cabello rosado, causando una agradable sorpresa al cantante no solo por el reciente saludo sino por la mirada.

- Yuki…- el chico sintió como una de las manos del escritor y la fuerza de su brazo, lo empujaban, haciéndolo doblarse sobre la cama hasta quedar a la altura del otro, quien acerco sus labios a los de el, depositando en ellos un tierno y corto beso, para después separarse de el y levantarse de la cama.

- vamos a desayunar – dijo a su amante que aun se encontraba en la cama tal y como el le había dejado, a lo que el chico solo asintió, para después imitarlo y salir de la cama, desayunaron en silencio que, por increíble que pareciera, era un silencio agradable para los dos.

- iras a trabajar? – pregunto, encendiendo un cigarrillo

- creo que si – dijo mirando la hora en el reloj de la cocina – además ya me siento mejor

-…- Yuki lo miro con una sonrisa, mientras expulsaba el humo

- creo que debo ir a cambiarme – dijo mirándose vestido con la playera que la noche anterior pero con algunas manchas

El chico salio de la cocina y se metió al baño, tomo una rápida ducha y se vistió con algo abrigador, no quería recaer en el resfriado, pero al salir de la habitación encontró a Yuki vestido y con las llaves del auto en la mano.

- vamos, te llevo –dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa, Shuichi no supo que hacer, sabia que si se negaba probablemente se enojaría, así que mejor lo siguió hasta el auto y dejo que el escritor lo llevara hasta su trabajo, el camino no fue largo y al llegar a NG, Yuki se detuvo frente al edificio

- gracias Yuki, prometo tratar de llegar temprano…- dijo saliendo del auto, pensando en que K-san no lo dejaría salir tan fácilmente, no después de haber faltado.

-Shuichi… - le llamo el novelista, haciendo que el chico se volviera a asomar por la ventanilla del coche

-que deci…- los labios de Yuki atraparon los suyos en un corto beso

- te veo después – dijo cuando se separo de el – te amo –agrego, para después encender de nuevo el auto y marcharse

- Yuki…yo…yo también – dijo al aire, un tanto sonrojado por las ultimas palabras del escritor, como por el beso que este el había dado, mientras veía como el auto se marchaba, para después entrar al edificio de NG

**love :**

**the one force that simply wont be denied**

Amor:

la única fuerza que simplemente no se puede negar


End file.
